


Beauty

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He has never seen someone so beautiful.





	

It’s after. After, when their tastes have mingled on their tongues. When names were swapped and offered as gifts.

After. When the fire in his belly is burned low, the wax puddled from the fire spreads across the bed.

The fight in her jaw is broken, the worst of her rank is gone from her aura. She’ll place the mask back on before she leaves, but for now they’re just lovers. Man and woman. Equals, and with no obligation or expectation to control them. They can just be.

With wonder, he lets his fingers course across her features, feeling the places where the stays and clasps make her skin hard or pink. The tiny scar below her hairline behind her ear. Silky skin. Curved lips. Bright and smart eyes. Down, over the swallow in her throat. The peek of bones reminding him of her mortality. The curves, planes, blushes, swells. All of her.

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are,” he whispers. “I could stare at you all night.”

“Don’t.” Her brow creases in mild distress.

Kylo kisses the frown. “No. I’m sincere. You’re absolutely gorgeous. You enchant me. You’re so strong, and it glows out of you. You’re so fierce, and gentle, too. You’re… everything. Light and Dark. You howl and blaze in the Force. All of you.”

The tears that threaten are chased away with kisses to her lids. He won’t let her feel sad, or distressed. Not when she should feel more special than anything that exists.

Phasma doesn’t want to accept it, not yet. He’s just going to need to tell her more.


End file.
